Talk:Yashamaru
Trivia This was part of the trivia note on Yashamaru being portrayed as a female in the other language versions. "Probably the strongest argument for this belief is that it is Sakura's injured figure at his hands that gives him the flashback to his early childhood, when he wounded Yashamaru". I don't quite follow the wording of it. Primarily, Sakura is female... The wording on who gets the flashback doesn't clearly state who gets the flashback, but the ending particularly confuses me, because neither person mentioned could logically be the person getting the flashback... Sakura is undeniably female, so the he excludes that, and Yashamaru was the one being attacked, so how can he be the one doing the attacking? Anyone want to shed some enlightenment on this? (Eek... Maddness Dad series flashback..... yuuuuuck...). ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 11, 2007 @ 04:11 (UTC) Holy crap I thought he was girl lol--Zicoihno (talk) 03:43, November 18, 2010 (UTC) i believe yashamaru is kind of like itachi, both of them died deceiving the person closet to them, and they both kind of gave that person their initial path in life through there lies, is that worthy of trivia? --Caseather (talk) 23:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :That's the kind of trivia we avoid. Omnibender - Talk - 23:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) for what reason?--Caseather (talk) 23:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Because back when we listed similarities like that, trivia sections became too big and unwieldy. Omnibender - Talk - 23:44, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::What will be the problem of the trivia section being too big?-Ilnaruto me 21:31, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Age It says that Yashamaru is/was 27. Does that mean that he was 27 when he died or would he have been 27 if he had survived to Part 1? Also, how old was Gaara approximately when Yashamaru killed himself? (talk) 13:44, April 12, 2011 (UTC)Woolfy :Yashamaru was 27 when he died and Gaara was six. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:15, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 547 The new chapter reveals alot. Did Yashamaru really hate Gaara? It seems that it was, in fact, all an order from the 4th Kazekage, to get Gaara to control Shukaku. It reveals that Karura did in fact love Gaara, so there would have been no need for Yashamaru's revenge or hatred. Sparxs77 (talk) 19:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I kind agree with that. I think Yashamaru did care for Gaara.--'NinjaSheik' 19:20, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Ah yes apparently his article hasn't been edited to reflect the new chapter yet.--19:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Also from the chapter, should we take that Yashamaru was part of the Suna Council? He was part of the meeting in which they discussed village affairs. Omnibender - Talk - 23:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :I was wondering about this. It is possible that Yondaime just asked him to it in on that meeting but from the scene it could go either way. On the other hand, Kankurō and Temari both occupy seats at the meetings but aren't considered councillors. So I'd say a trivia mention in his article perhaps?--Cerez365™ 12:44, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe after the timeskip, as important jōnin, they are councillors? Omnibender - Talk - 14:31, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :::About Yashamaru, I think he should. Mentioned he is the right-hand man of the Kazekage. --Ilnaruto me 21:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ANBU vs Chunin The databook states he is a chunin, but now Chapter 548 says he's an ANBU. So which one is the more reliable source? Yatanogarasu 08:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :I would list him as an ANBU and make a note of the discrepancy in the trivia section. I wouldn't be surprised if his membership of the ANBU was a secret or something, and since the databooks 'only list what we could know'… —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:08, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, ANBU are shinobi whose previous rank, age, and gender do not matter in terms of selection. That means, an ANBU could've been a genin, chunin, or jonin. That means Yashamaru is selected to be an ANBU when he is at the rank of chunin, just like Itachi (who has never been promoted to jonin, but became an ANBU). How do we put that in? Yatanogarasu 21:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::It could be said in the background section, but it really doesn't matter what rank one had before being promote to ANBU, as ANBU outranks them all, except kage. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:10, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Guy and girl She is a girl and not a guy because in the manga gaara's mother she said my sister and not my brother :Cool story bro. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::The logic flaw in this burns my eyes. Omnibender - Talk - 21:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Unsuccessful troll is unsuccessful. Kevin krash (talk) 22:17, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Can we take this pointless section off now? It's really, really, really stupid.--'NinjaSheik' 22:19, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Lol, the fail in this section, is so unbelievable, that I'm laughing tears of laughter...either that, or my eyes are burning like Omnibeder's from the fail in this section...the fail...it burns!!!X(--Black Ronin8 (talk) 02:27, August 20, 2012 (UTC) This needed a title, so I made one i think there's something wrong about what you said in his appearance.. '"He also wore bandages around his head."' i think he only got it when he got wounded on his head after he saved some kids from gaara when they ran away from him.. and his picture on where he wore the bandages was from episode 76 in gaara's flashback but i don't think he wore them occasionally.. :I think we put that there cause that is how we have seen him most the time. Joshbl56 05:46, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Magnet release Doesn't the technique where he let's his kunai fly at his enemies seem like a Magnet Release technique? FirePit (talk) 01:08, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :So we're clear, you do know that Yashamaru is the Fourth Kazekage's brother-in-law right?--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) yesh, I am aware of it FirePit (talk) 01:17, June 20, 2012 (UTC) yashamaru isnt related to him. hes his BROTHER IN LAW. hes not biologically related to him, and thus doesnt have the necessary genes for the kekkei genkai. besides the kunai tchnique he uses has a name it just uses chakra to control his weapons, it said so in the databook. (talk) 02:20, June 20, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan well look at the Magnet Release page, you'll find out that there are plenty of people who are not related and still able to use it aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand okay that clears it up for me FirePit (talk) 02:23, June 20, 2012 (UTC) it was never explained how more than one village has it for all we know they could have a common ancester. (talk) 02:31, June 20, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan well there is always the chance that Yashamaru also had that ancestor or is related to the 3rd Kazekage, anyway, now that I know that it was it's own technique, the whole thing is over. FirePit (talk) 14:03, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hair color I've done a comparison between Yashamaru and Karura, and their hair color are different. Yashamaru's hair is more of a light brown, almost dirty blonde, color, while Karura's is more of a duller sandy brown color. Shall add that Yashamaru's hair is a light brown color or leave it as it is. Or should I just say that it's a light sandy brown color instead?--Black Ronin8 (talk) 02:32, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Suna Council I apologize for the inconvenience, but regarding to Yashamaru's affiliation to Suna's council, it's clear that he attended at least one meeting (specifically, where the council discussed the failure of the Gaara's experiment Jinchuriki, sitting near to the Fourth Kazekage (naruto chapter 547) Abdou250 (talk) 16:37, June 28, 2019 (UTC) :And Kankuro attended the Five Kage summit, yet he's clearly not Kazekage. Yashamaru has only been established as Rasa's right hand, and could have attended in that capacity. I've brought this up before but it never went anywhere. Omnibender - Talk - 17:54, June 28, 2019 (UTC) :I see, you have a point here, thank you for the clarifications Abdou250 (talk) 18:09, June 28, 2019 (UTC)